


Johnlock AU generator

by elldotsee, searchingforlight, Thornypeach



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe- Gender Swap, Based on a Tumblr Post, Epistolary, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, Fic Exchange, Ficlet, Fluff, Johanna Watson - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's Wedding, Sherlock is a Girl's Name, Short & Sweet, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding, Wedding Day, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingforlight/pseuds/searchingforlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornypeach/pseuds/Thornypeach
Summary: Based onthisTumblr prompt generator here is a Wedding Chat Fic :-)A little fluffy ficlet.





	1. Here, Use Mine (forever)

**July 16th, 2018 6:11AM**

John!

 

**July 16th, 2018 6:11AM**

John! Are you awake?

 

**July 16th, 2018 6:12AM**

Wake up, John!

 

**July 16th, 2018 6:14AM**

I can’t believe you made me sleep alone last night.

 

**July 16th, 2018 6:16AM**

I didn’t of course.

 

**July 16th, 2018 6:17AM**

Sleep! I didn’t sleep. Of course I was alone.

 

**July 16th, 2018 6:18AM**

Obvious.

 

**July 16th, 2018 6:32AM**

John?

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:03AM**

Sherlock :-) Good morning, luv.

I didn’t sleep much either. Greg’s couch leaves a lot to be desired.

Plus, I missed you something awful. <3

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:04AM**

I can’t believe you buy into these archaic traditions.

It’s not exactly like I’m a blushing bride, John.

And I missed you too.

**July 16th, 2018 7:08AM**

I have it on good authority that you do, in fact, blush.

Quite beautifully, too. ;-)

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:08AM**

Especially when I tell you you’re gorgeous and charming

Which you are, of course. The most gorgeous human.

**July 16th, 2018 7:09AM**

John. Stop it. I’m

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:10AM**

Dammit, John.

**July 16th, 2018 7:11AM**

You are quite lovely when you do that, you know.

Almost as lovely as when you make that sound…you know the one.

You usually make it when I kiss that spot right…behind…your ear.

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:12AM**

You squirm a bit, and then you let out that deep throaty moan…

it sounds like a jaguar dipped in melted chocolate and

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:12AM**

it *does things* to me, Sherlock.

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:18AM**

Too much for ya, love? ;-)

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:21AM**

Never too much. Just needed to…

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:23AM**

We’ve talked about those ghastly emoticons, John.

They’re terrible. A semi colon does not turn me on.

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:24AM**

That spot behind my ear, though…

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:25AM**

John? Are you sure I can’t see you this morning?

I have needs, John. I need you.

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:26AM**

You’ve got me, Sherlock. All of me, forever.

Officially, in just a few hours, but you’ve had me since hello.

Or rather, since “Afghanistan or Iraq”.

Cheeky bastard.

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:27AM**

Are you wearing it, Sherlock? Will you, today?

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:28AM**

Of course I am. Never take it off.

The leather is nice and soft now, perfectly molded to my wrist.

**July 16th, 2018 7:28AM**

I think the engraving is wearing off a bit, too.

The “e” at the end of “mine” looks more like an epsilon

now. “Here, use min **ϵ** ”

Rather fitting. That epsilon means “belongs to”.

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:31AM**

It’s true, you know.

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:31AM**

What is?

**July 16th, 2018 7:32AM**

It’s yours. It’s all yours. My heart, my life, my very soul.

Always has been.

<3

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:35AM**

I know, John.

And mine is yours.

I love you, John.        

**July 16th, 2018 7:35AM**

I love you too, Sherlock.

Let’s get married.

 

**July 16th, 2018 7:36AM**

I’ll meet you at the altar.

 

 

 

           

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Forgotten Parcels and New Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know, just a little Fem!Sherlock and Fem!John given to me by the prompt we found on Tumblr this morning. :) 
> 
> There's something about meeting your new neighbour for the first time that makes it so you want to take them out to lunch. Or is that just Sherlock and John? ;)

_ Knock knock knock _

“Coming!”

_ Knock knock knock _

“I said I was coming!” A tall lanky girl hollered at the impatient stranger knocking on her front door. “Good god,” muttering to herself, “where is Mr. Hudson when you need him to answer the door. Oh what’s he always babbling on about? Wait. That’s right.” Voice lowered an octave, “‘I’m your landlord and neighbor, not your hired help’. Pfft. I have more important things to do than …“

She abruptly stopped muttering once she saw who the unwelcome visitor was through the peephole of the door.  _ A new person. Roughly 28, maybe 29 years old. Bright blonde hair. Messy up do. Worn trainers, a rough looking t-shirt, and dear god, is she wearing overalls? I don’t have time for this. What’s the parcel for? Oh, that must be from Glenda, or whatever her name is, over at the police academy. New things to experiment on I hope. _

The resident of the home opened the door, and was about to greet the anxious looking girl in front of her when she was abruptly cut off.

“Hi! I’m Johanna, but everyone calls me John. I know a boy’s name. It’s sort of whatever. Been used to it for a while now. Anyway, I’m your new downstairs neighbor. Just moved in last week. Maybe you heard? No? Well, that’s okay. I didn’t want to make a bunch of noise to disturb anyone in the building. I didn’t really have much to move in though … “

John was talking a mile a minute with no inclination of stopping anytime soon. Her eyes lit up while she was going on about something, the girl standing in the doorway couldn’t quite keep up, and blonde girl made the most expressive of faces. The girl was a walking collection of emoticons. The curly dark haired girl folded her arms, fingers tapping the sides impatiently, and interrupted the stream of consciousness that the nervous girl was spewing from her delicate little mouth.

“What was it that you needed? I’m in the middle of something, and if I don’t get back to it, I’m going to lose the results I need for something important that I’m working on.”

“Oh what is that you’re working on? An experiment of some sort? I just noticed the lab coat you have on and the goggles. I only see those on lab technicians at Bart’s. In fact, I swear I’ve seen you before. I mean before moving in and what not. Do you happen to work at Bart’s? I might have seen you there when I’m there on a shift. I’m a resident, fourth year. Trauma. That’s my area of expertise - ”

Curtly inserting herself into the conversation, the irritated woman took a step further, towering over the other. “Do you always just say whatever is on your mind with no regard to personal boundaries? I don’t even know you. Why would you think for a moment I would give you any information about myself?” She  straightened up, growing just a bit taller . Strangers were not her worthy of her time, and frankly, she’d much rather get this interaction over with before the results were deemed useless.

“Sorry, I guess I just get a little overeager. I tend to blab on and on when I’m nervous and meet smart pretty girls for the first time.” A deep pink blush began to creep up John’s neck and onto her cheeks as she realized that she was thinking aloud. Tugging on her sleeve with her free hand, she quickly handed over the package that she’d forgotten she was holding. “This was left on my front door step. It didn’t have a name, and since there’s only the three of us in the building, I thought I’d try your place first before giving it Mr. H upstairs.”

The brooding nature suddenly lifted from the girl who was standing front of the doorway. Her gaze softened and a timid smile lifted the corners from her once stern mouth. The experiment could wait a bit longer. It wasn’t as if she was trying to save lives or anything. ‘ _ Small talk is not my strongest suit, but I’ve been practicing. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try and make friends? It helps that she’s a soon-to-be doctor. Could come in handy later on if she proves to be useful.’ _

“Yes, that parcel is mine. Somehow my post always lands on your doorstep. The previous neighbor used to just throw it in the bins, and I’d have to go searching for it. Thanks for bringing it to me. I wasn’t fancying a search through the bins tonight.” She reached out and took the small package from the John’s outstretched hand. Their fingers brushed slightly against one another, and the parcel owner’s heart skipped a beat.

An entertained laugh erupted from John causing her nose to crinkle upwards, her freckles even more apparent than before. The twinkle in her eye showed relief at John’s passing comment going unmentioned by her new neighbor. “No problem. I wasn’t super busy or anything. I’ve just been working on a bit of research for the program I’m in. We’re currently trying to figure out bruise patterns and interval between impact and appearance on the body for trauma victims that show up in the A&E. Should help our assessment of patients and triaging them efficiently. But, that probably doesn’t interest you, and there I go making assumptions and blabbering on some more. I should probably go.” She made a step backwards towards the stairs; flushed with embarrassment at the kind of fool she was making of herself around her new neighbor. John normally played it really cool around new people, but there was something about this new girl that threw caution out the window.

The small reluctant smile vanished giving way to a large excited grin on the listening girl’s face. “Research? Bruising? Trauma?” Her voice was getting louder with each exclamation. “This is EXACTLY what I need right now! Everything else be damned.” Dropping the now forgotten parcel to the ground, she clapped her hands together excitedly. “Glenda over at the academy can wait.” Stopping mid tiptoe jump, she sighed and bit her lip. She glanced over at John, who had stopped moving towards the stairs, and gave her an inquisitive look. Her breath hitched a little at the sight of the now remarkable human being that stood in front of her. ‘ _ Must. Not. Come. Off. As. Too. Eager _ .’ “Actually, right now I’m a bit preoccupied. How about sometime later this week? Grab a coffee maybe?”

The crinkle-nose smile returned to John’s round face. She stooped down, picked up the parcel, and pulled out a small pen hidden in her messy top bun. “This,” she said as she began to jot her number down on top of the parcel, “is my number. Shoot me a text sometime when you’re not so busy. I actually prefer tea. Coffee isn’t really my thing.” She capped the pen and placed it in her hair once more. “It was really nice to meet you … uhh … what’s your name again? I’m afraid I didn’t quite catch it. Probably didn’t give you a chance to tell me with my entire going on about nothing. ” She held out her hand anxious to run away down the stairs and into her flat. Maybe she could forget all about this meeting and get back to her never-ending research.

Taking John’s outstretched hand within her own, she chuckled at the small self-deprecating dig at her new neighbor’s behavior. “Oh, yeah. I … I guess I never got the chance to tell you. Sherlock. It’s a masculine name actually, like your nickname. Unsurprisingly, my parents thought I was a boy when my mum was pregnant. Decided to name me that anyway.” Outwardly she shrugged, but braced herself on the inside for one of two reactions: the obligatory pity nod at her name or a bit of a rousing laugh at the fact that such a feminine looking woman would have a masculine name.

“You know,” started John as she let go of Sherlock’s soft hand and backed away, “I always thought Sherlock was a girl’s name.” With that John gave Sherlock a cheeky wink and headed down the stairs. “Don’t forget to text me about this week! You seem to be real giddy about talking about trauma and bruising. I don’t want to miss out on what you’ve got to say!” she called over her shoulder.

Sherlock stood on her tiptoes, trying to get a last glance at the small statured girl bouncing down the stairs. There was a spring in her step as John disappeared into her newly acquired flat. Sherlock closed the door and propped herself against it, completely forgetting about the now useless experiment on her kitchen table. Speaking to no one in particular with a now involuntary grin on her face. “I think I actually will give this John a text after all. It’s not every day I meet someone who doesn’t think my interest in the morbid is horrifying.” She took out her mobile, punched in the digits written on the parcel and quickly typed out a message. Sherlock rushed to send the text before she changed her mind.

_ I have tomorrow around lunchtime free. Want to pick up lunch with me at Angelo’s around, let’s say, noon? – Your upstairs neighbor, Sherlock. _

_ Sounds good to me! I’ve been starved as of late and desperate to try somewhere with some decent food. – Your downstairs neighbor, John. _

_ It was really nice to meet you, by the way. I’m looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe afterwards we could grab a cuppa? Unless coffee is more your thing? – ‘Your apparently overeager downstairs neighbor,’ John _

_ I think I could go for a cuppa. Coffee isn’t really my thing, either. – ‘I already know your name by now’ neighbor, Sherlock. _

_ See you tomorrow, Sherlock. – ‘One very excited for tomorrow’s lunch with her new neighbor’ neighbor, John. _

 


End file.
